


Frozen Treats

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon, Cute, Doggy Style, Elsa (Disney) Has a Penis, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Ice Palace, Incest, Love, Sibling Incest, Smut, Snow and Ice, Trans Anna (Disney), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Elsa and Anna are in the ice palace, kissing deeply and passionately. With their making out growing very intense, Elsa feels the heat rise up within her... and wants to give her sister a beautiful treat indeed. (Elsanna, Canon, G!P Elsa, Trans!Anna, Smut)





	Frozen Treats

Anna and Elsa kissed deeply in the latter's ice palace, Anna giggling as her lips met those of her gorgeous older sister. Finally, they were alone after such a week of Elsa running the kingdom. But now, in their little frozen domain, they could get to what they did best, loving one another.

Her hands wrapped around Anna's body, Elsa kissed the princess sweetly. She was in her stunning and beautiful ice dress, worn in the same fashion as when Anna had first set foot into this place just over a year ago. Anna was in that same winter dress from that day, hat, mittens and all.

The princess sighed as she kissed Elsa again, her lips parting from the queen for a few seconds. "God, I am so glad I get to kiss you as much as I want."

"Me too," Elsa whispered. "I've tasted many beautiful things in my life... most of them varieties of chocolate I admit, but your lips are the most delicious thing to ever meet my own." She wasn't exaggerating there. Anna's kiss... was a delight.

Pulling Elsa close, Anna kissed her once more, her sister gasping before moaning and relaxing in place. She held out her hand and Anna's own met it. Their fingers interlocked as they pulled each other closer and tighter, kissing tenderly.

As they kissed more, Elsa felt herself growing warm inside. Of course, being the mistress of ice and snow that she was, she didn't have to worry about her clothes melting off, but she did know that she was getting very aroused by the kissing. The sensation of Anna's beautiful tongue was turning her on.

She gently dipped Anna, kissing her passionately. Anna moaned back, holding Elsa tightly and feeling her shimmering, beautiful ice dress. As their lips continued to meet and part, their bodies pressed so tightly together, Anna could feel herself wanting to take all this a few steps further. She wanted to please her beautiful sister.

Finally, Elsa pulled away, grinning lustfully. "Oh, Anna my love... would you like a treat?"

"Yes please!" Her adorable sister chirped. She was so eager for this sort of thing and Elsa loved that so very much.

Reaching down to the slit of her dress, Elsa gently lifted her skirt. Beneath the icy material, Anna gazed lovingly at the gorgeous sight of Elsa's penis, exposed to the elements through her icy lingerie. It looked beautiful and Anna knew it was all hers. Every part of Elsa's amazing body belonged to her.

The Princess purred. "You have a beautiful cock, Elsa... Oh, I wanna eat it. Can I, please?"

Giggling, Elsa nodded. "You may... and don't hold back, my dove."

Getting down on her knees on a small pillow of snow made by Elsa, since the ice would be a little hard for Anna to sit on, the princess stared lovingly at the beautiful cock for a few moments. Her hands brushed along the cold, beautiful shaft. She loved how beautiful Elsa's cock was.

For the longest time, Elsa had been ashamed of her penis, ashamed of how it felt unnatural to her. Anna sympathised with her, since she had spent a great deal of her life feeling parts of her own body were unnatural. But, both sisters soon came to terms with who they were. Anna had transitioned her body and Elsa embraced hers as it was, like she had with her own magic.

Now that they were in love, Anna had grown very accustomed to this arrangement. Her sister had a penis and Anna loved it to bits. Gently going to the tip of the gorgeous member, Anna gently placed a soft, chaste kiss against it. She kissed it again... and again, until eventually, she started to put the tip into her mouth

While Elsa would have loved for Anna to have been sucking her hard right from the start, she knew Anna loved to go slow and ease into the intense part of the pleasuring. The soft, gentle touches of Anna's lips and tongue were more like tickling to Elsa, the blonde giggling as the sensation.

But soon, Anna was starting to take a little more of the cock into her mouth. Elsa blushed softly as she watched Anna start to suck it in her mouth. The sucking was slow, but soon, Anna was taking as much of the big length as she could into her mouth, at a tender, loving pace that Elsa adored.

The princess kept sucking, her mouth firmly wrapped around the end of Elsa's long member. Her hands gently fondled the Queen's testes and caressed the beautiful length in her mouth. It was so gentle and sweet to the touch, just like Elsa herself.

Elsa moaned heavenly, as Anna sucked her, gently placing a hand on her head as she was tasted by Anna and sucked out. Elsa was honestly glad she wore loose dresses and underwear, otherwise, such an erection would be very uncomfortable for her.

Anna continued slurping down Elsa's big length, her mouth sliding down the full length of Elsa's gorgeous member. The Queen moaned loudly and soundly, knowing she could release at any moment. She held her breath firmly, preparing herself.

Gasping, the Queen thrust her cock gently into Anna's mouth. With a beautiful cry of joy, she came into Anna's mouth, her sister getting a throatful of icy juice. Her semen tasted a lot like icy water, a lovely taste to Anna indeed.

"Mmmm..." Anna purred, swallowing the lot of it. Part of her wanted seconds, but then wondered if Elsa wanted to try something different.

Elsa smiled at her adoring little lover. While her hunger looked satisfied, her thirst for the Queen was possibly still growing. "Do you want more?"

She nodded lovingly, her hair braids flopping as she did so. "Yes... want me to suck you again? Or do you wanna try something different?"

Thinking for a few moments, Elsa soon nodded. "Let's do something different. Turn around please, my true love." The older sister cooed. "So I can get behind you and pleasure you that way." She gave Anna a seductive wink.

Blushing and purring, Anna turned around, lifting her skirt and pulling her underwear down. Her rear and pussy were presented to Elsa, moist and glistening with wetness. Elsa melted at the beautiful sight. She held her shaft up high and gently slide herself into Anna's folds from behind.

Her sister whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain, but nodded, telling Elsa she was okay. She knew Elsa did tend to worry a bit when they tried experimental positions during their lovemaking. Anna was very delicate and soft after all.

Slowly but surely, Elsa started to ride Anna, mounting her like a mighty steed and thrusting into her backside. Anna held herself in place on the patch of snow, her face bright red with blush. She panted and breathed, taking in as much air as she needed to hold in the beautiful member of her sister's.

Elsa's length was bigger in her body than it had been inside of her mouth. Anna was surprised it could fit inside of her. The Queen had such girth to her length. She felt Elsa squeeze and caress her rear as she pleasured her, icy fingers tracing along her lower freckles.

Moaning more and more heavenly, Anna didn't want Elsa to stop at all. Her rear and folds belonged to Elsa and Elsa alone. Wanting to add to the pleasure, Elsa started to finger Anna's sweet, exposed hole, creating a small shower of snowflakes as she did so.

"Oooooooh!" Anna shivered with delight as her butthole was fingered gently by Elsa's icy touch.

"Like that do you?"

The firey haired princess nodded. "Oh yes, I do! Keep it up!"

Elsa grinned, her fingers dipping into Anna more and more, as well as her length was pressed deeper and deeper into Anna's folds. Her walls felt so tight around her cock, Anna squeezing her buttcheeks tighter to keep Elsa inside of her more and more.

"Don't stop!" Anna screamed, as the princess felt her orgasm start to build. She was desperate for Elsa to release inside of her. The thought of such a cold shower of fluid filling her insides was deeply arousing, enough to make her want to orgasm as well.

Pounding Anna hard, Elsa moaned louder, as her own icy heat began to swell inside of her. She was going to come as well, filling her sister with more royal juice. Her cold hands pressed tightly to Anna's buttcheeks, as the Queen prepared to fire her seed.

Finally, Elsa came inside of Anna, her fluids filling every inch of the princess's womb. Anna's body shook from the force of the impact, shuddering as the cold, icy juice sent chills literally down her spine. It was enough to make her come as well, as she then shuddered as juices flowed from her folds.

The Queen pulled out and embraced Anna on an icy bed of her creation, holding her. Anna hummed, letting herself rest in Elsa's embrace. She rested on Elsa's breasts, the Queen's chest acting like a cold, soft pillow for her.

"That was a good frick frack," the princess said with a happy sigh.

Giggling, Elsa kissed her lover. "My adorable Anna... I'll always love you."

xXx

**Author's note: **I think I got a few comments on my werewolf fic saying that people wanted some more G!P Elsanna. Well, I am here to provide and I added a twist of Anna being Trans as well! Hope you find it enjoyable!


End file.
